


Fate and Free Will

by Nynaeve



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-13
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nynaeve/pseuds/Nynaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam made her choice to believe the Aschen in "2010" but Fate was able to correct her mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Free Will

She was barely registering his voice on the other end of her cell phone when she turned off the engine to her car. Joe didn't understand why she drove it, but Sam told him it felt right, she wasn't ready to give it up. Still, with their treaty with the Aschen having been signed over three years ago, the car was starting to feel like a relic.

"Are you still coming out here this weekend?" His voice was hopeful and Sam held in a sigh as she looked at the house in front of her.

"Yeah. I'm still coming. I'll send you the details later on tonight," she promised. Now she was chewing on her bottom lip trying to figure out if this was a good idea.

Joe said something but she wasn't paying attention. There was a pause and then he spoke again. "You know this thing we have. It's really good, you know?" She was about to force a "yes" out of her mouth but he kept going. "This isn't the most romantic way to ask, but I was hoping you'd forgive me. What if you made this trip out here your last?"

Confusion filled her preoccupied mind. "I'm sorry what?"

"That came out wrong. I mean, why don't you move out here, with me. I have this huge house and you're here whenever you're not working."

"I'm military Joe. I can't just pack up and leave whenever I want," she protested. What she said wasn't entirely accurate.

Joe was no idiot. "The military is gong to be disbanded eventually. If you wanted out, they'd let you. It's just ceremonial now that we have world peace."

"Let me think about it okay? I'm about to step into a meeting," she deflected.

"No pressure. Besides, I hope to do some heavy convincing while you're here," he answered, his voice low. "Have a good meeting. I love you."

"Yeah, me too," she responded half-heartedly before hanging up the phone. Powering it off she made her way up the familiar steps to the familiar door and knocked. There was a muffled curse and the sound of something falling before it opened to reveal a tired and worn out Jack O'Neill.

"Carter!" he said surprised. "I didn't expect you to… I mean after our last conversation…"

"Yeah I know," she said. "Can I come in?"

He stepped back to give her access and she made her way to his living room which was littered with beer bottles and a couple of old pizza boxes. Sam cleared off a chair and sat down and Jack, not yet privy to her thoughts, uncomfortably sat down on his couch.

"I'm sorry about what happened last week," she began looking down at the floor momentarily before making herself meet her eyes. "I meant what I said though. Daniel was right, sir. It's been three years and we've found nothing to suggest the Aschen are anything but who they say they are." Her heart clenched as his expression darkened.

"Dammit Carter. Haven't you ever heard the old adage 'if it's too good to be true, it probably is?'" he growled, standing up. "I know this is tiresome. I'm exhausted, but this is our planet, our home. We've nearly killed ourselves protecting it and here we are just handing over to a bunch of aliens that we know virtually nothing about even _after_ three years."

"I don't want to argue again. Please, sir, just give them a chance! The Jaffa are free, Daniel is finally getting the respect he deserves, and I…" she trailed off and looked away.

Jack studied her for a moment. "What?"

She looked to the side and then back at him. "What about us?"

"Us? There is no us. You're seeing that ambassador guy. It's no wonder you're head over heels for the Aschen," he spat.

"It's only starting to get serious. If I knew what you felt… why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" she growled, her blue eyes flashing. Sam stood up and moved to face him.

"You're still my subordinate, Carter. This discussion is inappropriate," he scolded, but his eyes betrayed him.

"I'm turning in my resignation tomorrow. I just need to know what I'm going to do afterwards." They were locked in a struggle and Sam desperately wanted to win against Jack's fears and paranoia. "We don't have to fight anymore. We can have everything we want. Long lives, children, vacations."

"I don't know, Carter," he relented as his resolve wavered.

Gently she reached for his hand. "It's a beautiful world and we've saved it. Let yourself enjoy it. Let yourself be happy."

"Are you happy?"

"Sometimes. But I could be happier," she whispered, her eyes pleading. "I want to stop. I've followed you and watched your six for seven years now. Think about it, no more saving the world, just a house with a yard, and the most pressing issue is whether or not we want a dog."

Jack didn't answer right away and so Sam decided to take a bold step. She had to be certain of the path she was going to take. Leaning in she pressed her lips against his and he needed no encouragement to deepen it. Desire radiated from her belly and warmed her from her head to her toes as he fervently tasted her. There was raw lust in his pursuit and she found herself pressed against him. He wanted her, she could feel him against her. All she needed was his confirmation, his acceptance of the life she was offering and she would let him have her anyway he wanted. Sam reluctantly pulled his gaze to her face, her lips swollen, her cheeks flushed. The very thin layer of self-control was unraveling and she had to make sure.

"Tell me you'll stop, Jack," Sam begged. "Let it go and let's finally have what we want."

For a moment it seemed he was going to say yes, but his eyes closed and he stepped back from her. "You know I can't. You know I'll never be satisfied."

Unbidden, her eyes began to sting as they watered. Blinking rapidly she tried to hold them at bay. "You can make the choice. You always have a choice."

"So do you. We can still be together," he responded. "I'll put in my resignation too and we'll be free to investigate without a problem."

A tear slid down her cheek. "I want more. I'm sorry, I can't." Knowing the battle was lost she picked up her purse. "I love you. I want you to know that, but I can't follow you anymore. I have to make a choice."

"And you choose them," he whispered, his voice and expression revealing the depth of his pain at her betrayal.

Without answering his accusation, Sam moved to the door and opened it. She spared him one last glance, but he had his back to her and so she left. As she got into her car and started the engine tears flowed freely and she allowed herself a few moments to gather herself. Drying her eyes and taking a deep breath she started down the street towards one of the Aschen recycling stations. Joe was right, it was time for her to get rid of the car and embrace a new way of living.


	2. Free Will

It was a beautiful, mild Minnesota summer day when Sam arrived at Jack's cabin for the first time. There was a slight breeze and it was a comfortable seventy degrees. The gravel out front crunched beneath her black boots and as she made her way to the porch she experienced a disconcertingly strong sense of déjà vu. A distant dream emerged from her memory of her standing in front of his cabin wearing a white top and jeans. Jack looked unshaven and there was tension, but Sam had no idea what about. Then, just as quickly as it had arisen, it disappeared, slipping through her fingers like water.

Shrugging it off she walked around and found her commanding officer sitting at the edge, fishing pole in hand. He turned at her footsteps and she was rewarded with a patented Jack O'Neill grin which caused her to flash one of her own award winning smiles.

"Daniel and Teal'c are catching a later flight," she explained. "Daniel made sure I left as soon as possible. He claimed you told him to make sure I left before I got distracted with, and I quote, 'another doohickey'."

"Ah yes, well, eight years teaches you a lot about a person," he defended, standing up and making his way towards her.

"So this is the place you kept threatening to take me," she retorted as she walked with him to the pier. Jack stopped cold and looked at her curiously. "What?"

"I just had the weirdest feeling," he said.

"Déjà vu?"

"Yeah." Jack scratched the back of his neck. "Did you have that too?"

Sam nodded. "Before, when I was walking up. It was like I was remembering a dream or something."

"Maybe one too many trips through the Stargate coupled with one too many aliens futzing with our brains has finally gotten to us," he suggested with a laugh.

"It could very well be, sir."

With the simple "sir" an awkwardness descended as unspoken discussions and questions flooded each of their minds.

"Do you believe in fate, Carter?"

An amused smile crossed her visage. "Once upon a time I would have said no."

"And now?"

There was a pause and in a soft voice she answered. "I'm not so sure."

"Good answer."

Together they stood staring out at the lake, each considering the topic they continued to dance around even after having it thrust in their faces by recent events. Sam was about to say something that would cross the invisible line they had drawn, but Jack turned suddenly and picked up another fishing pole. "Let's fish."

Poles in hand, they made their way to two folding chairs on the pier and in a fluid motion Jack cast his line. Sam made a failed attempt but had it the second time around and Jack gave her an approving look. "See, easier than a naquadah bomb."

"I can't argue with that." She reeled her line in. "So, um, Daniel said you and Kerry weren't seeing each other anymore. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Some things just weren't meant to be," he said non-committal tone. "Fishing, however, remains constant."

"It's certainly relaxing. I think I'd like to do this more often."

Jack gave her a glance and a smile tugged at the edge of his mouth. "I think that can be arranged. I mean, I can do a lot with my little red phone to the president. Imagine what I could do if I was just down the street." Sam froze and then looked at him.

"What?"

"Hammond's old job. President wants me to take it."

Stunned, Sam said nothing. Her mind was racing as she tried to make sense of what he was telling her. This was not at all how she thought things would be going. "Oh," she finally croaked out.

"Don't look so down, Carter. It's a great thing. I'll have lots more time to fish because I mean, I can do paperwork from anywhere. It means you'll have more time too because I can come up with a thousand excuses as to why you absolutely must come and meet with me and the best part is that we can ditch Daniel and Teal'c."

It took a moment for his words to sink in and then her heart started beating wildly. Had he just asked her to take a future vacation with him alone?

"Stop analyzing it, Carter. It means exactly what you think it means. Now let's get back to fishing."

A thrill ran up her spine and she settled back in her seat. "This is great. I should have done this years ago."

"Yes, well, let's not dwell." Jack cast his line again. A fish jumped from the pond.

"I thought you said there were no fish."

He gave her a mischievous smirk. "Close enough."

The End


End file.
